A person may decide whether to visit an entity, such as a restaurant, bar, or night club based on the culture, spirit, and/or mood of the entity. A selection of music played at an entity may be a major factor in a decision to stay at an entity, as a person is more likely to spend time in an entity if the person likes the music being played. Similarly, a person may visit multiple entities, e.g. by walking from club to club, until finding an entity that is playing desired music.